tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Layla Farida
Layla Farida is the Yellow Monster Ranger and the most skilled fighter on her team. Her Mummy theme gives her the power of turning her body into sand, which she can manipulate. Biography Layla's family immigrated from New Zealand to Reefside, California when she was eight years old. Layla did not adjust well to the change, not making many friends and keeping to herself. Then, one day, she and her mother were out on a shopping trip when Tropatucantron, one of Mesogog's mutations, attacked. Separated from her mother, Layla hid, but was discovered by the monster. The Red Dino Ranger rescued her, and after the battle she hugged him and thanked him, unknowingly showing him exactly why being a Ranger was so important. Layla herself decided upon the spot that she wanted to become a Power Ranger, and wheedled her mother into letting her take karate. Layla pushed herself hard, and was a black belt by fourteen, and she watched every monster battle she could. However, only a year later she was diagnosed with leukemia. She still tried to train, but the chemotherapy took its toll. Even though the leukemia seemed to recede for a little while, it returned stronger than ever, eventually leaving Layla comatose. Her parents decided to passively euthanize her, giving Igor Fischer and the Alchemist time to steal her out of the hospital and inject her with "monster formula," which regenerated her and turned her eyes fully black. Curse of the Mummy Upon waking up and having the situation explained to her, Layla accepted immediately. She treated it as a debt needing to be paid, and the fact that she got to live out her childhood dream made rationalizing the "evil" part of the job easier. Throughout her time under the Alchemist, she was his most reliable and loyal Ranger. Even so, Jacob managed to trouble her conscience by asking what her heroes would think of what she was doing. However, when Heather and Joey were captured by Zeuth and Stellar Corps, and Ivan Ooze and Marco decided to execute Jacob, Layla disobeyed an order and went to rescue her other teammates. She was captured as well, and realizing that now she was a traitor in the eyes of her mentors, switched sides. She told Ooze that the rescue had been successful, and brought the Satellite Base back to the Hexagram under the pretense that they had captured it. Then the Rangers attacked, chasing Marco and Ivan Ooze through the Hexagram. After Marco had triggered the Crack's collapse and Ivan disappeared, Layla took Zord form and carried Elandra to safety. Once the battle was over, Layla and the rest of her teammates surrendered themselves to Stellar Corps, who allowed them to undo the monster formula's side effects with Elandra's tears. Layla voted that they stay and allow Zeuth to take them into custody, on the grounds that fleeing was cowardly and they wouldn't get to see their families again. When Rex offered her a position in Zeuth, she took it gratefully. Personality Layla is the most focused and determined of her teammates, willing to do just about anything in pursuit of her goals. She is also the most isolated, deliberately avoiding the rest of the Monster Rangers when not training, and her violent urges were fostered by being an evil Ranger. Arsenal *Meteor Hammer *Zord form *Revenge Mode Appearance Layla is mixed-race African and Caucasian, with middling brown skin and black eyes. She was lean and muscled, and had very straight black hair. Trivia *Layla appeared anonymously in the Dino Thunder episode "Wave Goodbye," the very first episode of Power Rangers the author ever saw. *Specifically, Layla suffered from acute lymphoblastic leukemia. *She is the only Ranger to retain the full name of her OC predecessor from prewriting, although the original Layla Farida was a timid Egyptian girl. Thanks to a bullying prank, she was accidentally locked in a sarcophagus for several days, and when found was in a coma. From there the two versions' lives are the same.